Prophecy of the King
by oddrock64
Summary: Gregors family moved to Virginia and Gregor wants to go back to the only life that he fit in but a lot can happen in 2 months. a lot happens and i dont want to give anything away so thats all im saying oh and GLUXA
1. New home

**OK well before i start my story let me say a few things...**

**This is my first fanfic that i have posted to this site. Im not sure why im doing this i guess i just want to share some of my ideas.**

**I get new ideas all the time, there constantly flying through my head and there fore i get side tracked with another story so i apologize now, but if people are interested enough i will make sure i finish the story for there benifit**

**i like it when people critique my work but what i dont like is when people freak out about it and tell me i suck and my story is hopeless, even if thats true try to let me down easy and dont yell and type in all caps please**

**thats pretty much it i hope you like chapter one im not sure where im going to take this yet i have a few this planned but im open to suggestion, please comment whether you like it or not so i can decide if i should keep posting it to the site or i should make it a privet project**

**hope you like it....**

**~Oddrock**

Chapter 1 – New Home

It had been officially 2 months 4 days 3 hours and 37 minutes since Gregor and his family moved to Virginia and another week added onto that since he left the Underland. His family, mainly his mom, wasted no time in moving away from New York and everything that was good in his life and that everything was made up by one person who he couldn't live without.

Since the move Gregor didn't feel alive anymore it was like he died back in the Underland. There were times when he wished he had died along side his bond Ares during the battle against the Bane. It would have been so much easier for him. The pain wouldn't have been nearly as bad in fact the he had past out so he didn't even have to feel it anymore he was so close to death but then they found him and saved him.

Gregor sat at lunch alone, he had no friends since he moved, there were people who tried to welcome him but stayed away from him when he didn't talk and after the beach trip his mom made him go on with his school the other kids saw his scars and became frightened of him. All but one that is Andy and his group of friends liked to torment Gregor probably because he never fought back and no one stood up for him and Andy liked the 5 to 1 odds.

Gregor got up from his table with only a few bites taken out of his food and walked past Andy and his friends.

Andy who couldn't let him pass by without doing something hit the bottom of Gregors tray and tripped him.

Gregor fell to the ground and his food was everywhere. Everyone in the lunchroom was laughing at him because everyone thought he was a freak with all the scars he had and he never talked unless a teacher forced him to say an answer.

Luckily for Gregor it was all solid food and there were no liquids so Gregor simply collected as much as he could on the tray, stood up and continued walking.

He didn't realize that his most prized possession had fallen from his pocket, but Andy saw it and picked it up.

"Hey Gregor whos the freak?" Andy said while looking at the picture

Gregor ignored him thinking that he was just referring to him.

"She looks hideous especially with her purple eyes"

Gregor stopped and spun around to the amazement of everyone. No one had seen him actually acknowledge another person unless a teacher forced him to.

Once he saw the object in Andys hand his tray slipped out of his hands and crashed to the ground. It was the picture of him and Luxa, he carried it where ever he went just to be near some part of her.

Andy noticed the change in Gregor and grinned as he finally found a way to provoke him.

"Is she your girlfriend?" he taunted "you go great together seeing as both of you are freaks"

"Give it back" Gregors voice was raspy because he hadn't talked all day so all of the force and threatening tone was lost.

But it still frightened people because he actually talked. Andy however was grinning ear to ear. He was always mad that Gregor just took the insults and pranks like he didn't care. But now he would finally get to have some fun with him.

"What are you going to do for it?"

Gregor just stood there with is hands balled into fists. He was shaking and could feel his rager senses kicking in. It was the first time it happened since he left the Underland. He didn't even try to hold it back he just let it consume him.

"Well I guess if it isn't that important to you I have no use for it either" and with that Andy ripped it in half, right in-between Gregor and Luxa. When he looked back up he saw Gregor running at him and when he saw his the anger in his eyes he was scared for a second before he realized that he was one against five.

Two of Andys friends stepped forward to meet him. The first one swung a fist at Gregor who sidestepped and grabbed his wrist, twisted it and punch him across the face. In the same motion he kicked the feet out from under the second guy and just let him fall and hit the tile floor with his head.

The third guy swung but Gregor ducked under it and landed a right hook on his jaw who stumbled and knocked the forth guy over with him.

Andy swung at Gregor hoping to catch him off guard but Gregor noticed the move and caught his wrist and spun it around and kicked his feet out from under him making Andy crash to the floor on his chest.

"Give me the picture" Gregor practically growled it though his clenched teeth. He gave Andy's wrist a hard twist to emphasize his point.

"Here, take it" hold out the picture in his other hand

Gregor snatched the picture and pushed Andy's head into the tile as he stood up and walked away.

He didn't walk to class instead he started to walk home. He new his dad would find out right away since he taught at his school but his mom but there wasn't much he could do about it since he already had his free period. His mom was working as a secretary at the med center so she was always busy.

As soon as he got home he went straight to his room. He moved the rug that was next to his bed. Then found the crack in one of the floor boards with a finger he pride it open. Laying below was a plane ticket to New York that he bought 2 weeks ago using the money he earned from Mrs. Cormaci. The great thing about computers is you can forge whatever you want like saying your a dad buying a plane ticket for his son to visit his grandmother, at least thats what his story was if anyone asked him.

His flight was at 5 in the morning 2 days from now and he new that he was going to be stopped by the check point people but he had a plan all figured out so that he would be able to sneak his way though without anyone questioning him. He just hoped it would work.


	2. Underland

**Alright hey guys!**

**For the 3 of you that left me a review thank you a lot! They were what I was hoping for and so now as you can see I'm going to continue the story. But I have a few more quick things...**

**First my plan is to update every other day that will give me some time to plan out the chapter before I write it. It will also give me a leeway is case I'm busy one day.**

**And second I'm having some major problems with the story. I found out that I can't write prophecies so if anyone can help I have everything that I want in it and some other ideas but I need someone who can help make it sound like a prophecy. If no one can help then i'll try it myself just don't expect it to be any good. And because of this I might not update on time.**

**Thats all I got for you so on with chapter 2**

**~Oddrock**

**P.S. If you see any mistakes say so, that way I can fix it. Wether it be with grammar or something that doesn't fit with the series**

**Oh and I don't own anything but the story but you probably already figured that out**

When Gregor's mom found out about the fight she freaked out about it and grounded Gregor for 3 weeks, not that it mattered though he was leaving for New York in 2 hours. He hadn't been able to sleep all night. He just laid on his bed and practiced his echo location. It took him a little bit but now his echo location was even better than he remembered it ever being.

He finally got up and grabbed his bag. He didn't have much but he took a flashlight and a pack of batteries, as good as his echo location was it couldn't replace his eye sight, he also took along a picture of his family, he was going to miss them and he would visit them again but he had to go, he also took a book to help disguise his bag to make it look more like a carry-on.

With everything set he left his house to make sure he got to the airport on time. He walked to the bus station and got on, there was no airport in his town so first he had to go to the city.

The drive took a little over an hour and the bus station was right next to the airport. He waited outside the airport until he saw a family of 3 pass and followed them in. He followed them though the first security check point but stayed close to the father and when he passed though the guards thought that Gregor was part of the family just like he was hoping they would. Unfortunately though they weren't going to New York so Gregor went to his boarding dock alone.

There were a few families that were going but one family was all red heads so he couldn't fit in and the other family had a new born with them so Gregor thought that it might look funny if they had a new born and a 13 year old kid. He did have a back up plan though he was just hoping to avoid using it cause it might not work out the way he planed.

He went and sat down by himself and waited for them to call his flight. They called for people in the back first and at that moment Gregor stood up and walked to the bathroom. He didn't need to use it but he stood leaning against the wall until he heard the final call for his flight. He then ran out of the bathroom and to the docking station and ran right up to the lady and gave her his ticket. She looked at him and frowned.

"Young man where are your parents?" said questioned

"My dad just dropped me off. I'm going to visit my grandmother for the weekend."

"Well you need to get your fathers permission in order to fly."

"He's the one who bought me the ticket and I have a note from him."

"Well he needs to be here personally."

"But he's driving home now and we live an hour away."

"The rules say that I cant let you get on the plane without a parent present."

"But how will I get home? He already left."

Then one of the pilots came down

"What's the holed up?" He asked

"This kid has a ticket but no parent to see him off."

"Well I need to get this plane going so either let him on or hold him here. Just make a decision."

"Fine, let him on."

Gregor almost jumped with joy but it would have blown his cover so calmly followed the pilot onto the plane and took his seat. In just a few hours Gregor would be home in the Underland.

Once the plane landed Gregor got a taxi to take him to Central Park. The taxi driver gave him a funny look but didn't comment.

After the ride Gregor paid him and gave him a big tip because he no longer needed the money . He wasn't sure what the Underland used for money he ever needed it before but figured that it wasn't the same as Overland money.

It was a short walk to the rock which covered the hole that lend to the Underland. It took him a little effort but he managed to move it enough to squeeze though.

As he dropped down a wave o relief swept over him. He had made it to the Underland but there was still a special piece missing and new who it was that would fill that gap.

It wasn't until he reached the waterway the he realized he had no way of going up stream to get to Regalia.

He no longer had a bond because he had stupidly told Ares to fly in closer so that he could hit the bane but while doing the move Gregor himself had told him to do it cost him his life. Gregor had broken his oath as a bond he put Ares life in danger when he should have been trying to save it.

He had grieved a lot for his lost bond but knew that if he could see Ares again then he wouldn't fault him for what had happened.

As he was thinking of how he would get back he heard the flapping sound of wings an looked up and saw a torch light.

He wasn't sure if he should call out to him or not but this was the only way that he was going to get home. He grinned when he referred to Regalia as his home.

Gregor cupped his hands to his mouth and shouted "HEY, UNDERLANDER!" he then took out his flash light and started signaling the flier and his bat over.

The Bat swept around in a tight arc and raced back toward Gregor. Getting a bit nervous Gregor got into a half battle stance just so he appeared not threatening but could fight if need be. As the bat got closer Gregor could start to make out the person riding the bat. The first thing that he saw was the glint of a blade that the rider held in his other hand. Then he looked at the face and immediately recognized Mareth and Nike.

"Mareth! Its Gregor" Gregor shouted

Even rom this distance he could see the look of shock on Mareths face and he couldn't blame him, he was never supposed to come back according to the profecy that is but he never fully believe in Sandwich's profecies.

Nike landed and Mareth climbed off and ran, which he was getting a lot better at considering his leg, and grabbed Gregor into a big bear hug.

"Gregor, its good to see you!" Mareth said with a big grin

"To you too Mareth, and to you as well Nike!" Gregor laughed

"What brings you back here? the rumor was you moved away."

"Well it kind of a long story but now I'm back. How are things here in the Underland?"

"Things are well here, we still have piece with the Grawers. But the people are worked up over a new prophecy." Howard replied

"The prophecy doesn't mention the Warrior in it does it?"

"It doesn't mention anything about the Warrior."

The way he said it made it sould like it still refured to Gregor but as long as he didn't have to be the warrior then he was fine with that.

"What does the prophecy say?"

"Now isn't the time we should get back to Regalia." with that they both got on Nike and flew off.

As they flew Gregor wanted to ask Mareth about Luxa but was nervous and didn't want to sound desprate or anything.

"Just ask already!" Mareth bursted out

"What?" Gregor said puzzled

"You won't stop wiggleing so theres bviously something, or _someone_, on your mind and its not hard to guess, so just ask."

"Is it really that obvious?"

Mareth just laughed

"Well.... How's Luxa?"

"She hasn't been that good. She stays in her room most of the time she only comes out to eat and to occasionally fly. And how with the prophecy he has her meals served to her room and she doesn't fly as often."

"What does the prophecy have to do with her?"

"Well she's the only one we've been able to conferm thats in it."

"Well made I can help if you told it to me."

"Were almost to Regalia" said Mareth as if to aviod the question.

Gregor looked ahead and sure enough Regalia was right there. As they landed Gregor saw Howard approching and then he saw Gregor, paused and got a nervous look in his eyes bfore he sanped out of it and smiled at Gregor. But Gregor couldn't help but wonder at what Howard was thinking.

"Gregor what brings you down here?"

"Long story, how have you been?"

"I've been better but I can't complain."

"I heard there was a new prophecy."

"How much did you tell him!" Howard looked right at Mareth

"I didn't tell him anything. I didn't think I should tell him until we spoke to Vikus" responded Mareth

Howard nodded and there was an awkward silence following. I decided to break the silence.

"How is Vikus?"

"He is doing very well. He's walking around again but he's not quite as strong as before. Would you like to see him?" said Mareth

"Sure, but can I see Luxa first?"

"I think that ou should wash up first, you stink of the Overland" responded Howard

"Alright, i'll go do that now. I no the way."

Gregor turned toward the washrooms but when he was out of eyesight of Mareth and Howard took a detour to Luxa's room. He quickly made his way there and opened the door to her cambers.

He looked around he room and saw her sleeping on the couch. He quietly walk over and sat down next to her. He softly brushed her arm with his hand. Luxa's eyes fluttered open and her eye's locked onto Gregor's and in that instant both of them felt like there heart's stopped and neither took a breath as they got ost in each other's eyes.

"G... Gregor?" Luxa said in almost a whisper

Gregor smiled and before he new what happened he fell backwards as Luxa threw her arms around him.

"I missed you so much." Gregor said in her ear.


	3. Prophecy

**Hey guys theres a few people who asked me some questions so im going to clear thoughts up now**

**Gregor's mom didn't find the plane tickets, what I meant by "when Gregors mom found out" I was referring to the fight between Gregor and Andy**

**also thank you to thoughts people who said they wanted to help with the prophecy but I decided to do it by myself because I dont want to give anything away. I wanted you guys to have the same experience reading my fic without knowing what was about to happen.**

**Anyway on with chapter 3**

**~Oddrock**

Chapter 3 - Prophecy

Gregor and Luxa kept their embrace without saying anything. Gregor kissed her on her head and she started to pull away.

"What are you doing here?"

"Its a long story but I couldn't stay away so I decided to run away and live here."

"How did you get here? I heard you moved to 'Vergina'."

"Virginia" corrected Gregor "Yeah, I did but I bought a plane ticket and flew back"

"Won't your mother come looking for you? And when she gets here you will have to leave again."

"She will probably come looking for me but I'm not leaving. I'm never leaving, I'm here to stay." smiled Gregor

"Won't you miss the Overland?"

"Not as much as missed you."

Luxa smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and their lips met. Gregor slid his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to his chest.

"Lux.... WHAT ON EARTH! LUXA! GREGOR!"

The pair stopped and slid away from each other, both were blushing a deep red from embarrassment. To Gregors relief it was only Mareth who catch them.

"Gregor may I ask what you are doing here? I thought you were going to the bath house to get washed up?" Mareth said with a small grin escaping

"W...Well I was but I wanted to see Luxa first so I decided to come say hi to her"

"Say 'hi' huh?" He laughed as they both got even redder "Don't worry about it, I shouldn't have come barging in"

"What brings you here in the first place?" Luxa said standing back up

"Well I was going to tell you that Gregor was here and we were going to o see Vikus but I see that you already no. So how about Gregor goes and takes a quick bath and we can see Vikus?"

"Alright, I will get going" Gregor said pulling himself off the ground

Both Mareth and Gregor left Luxa room telling her that they would come and get her when they went to see Vikus

"Gregor, make sure you don't get caught by someone else next time. You'll see why after we meet Vikus."

"Are you going to tell anyone?"

"No I won't but maybe now people will see what I have been trying to say about the prophecy"

"What..."

"You will find out once we see Vikus" interrupted Mareth "Just hurry and finish your bath I already had cloths put in there for you.

Gregor was in and out within 10 minutes.

"Alright lets go"

They stopped by Luxas room and picked her up and the three of them left to find Vikus.

"I missed you as well Gregor" Luxa whispered as she reached out and held his hand.

Remembering Mareth's warning he just gave her a smile and squeezed her hand. When they approched the Prophecy room Luxa reluctantly let go of Gregors hand, and they walked in.

Vikus was standing looking at one of the many prophecies on the walls. He turned his head to look at the new arrivals.

"Gregor!" exclaimed Vikus "What brings you back to the Underland?"

"Long story, what's happened since I left?"

"Much has happened, but the main thing is this prophecy."

"What's it say?"

"Well, read it for yourself" as he pointed at one of the prophecies and stepped out of the way

Gregor read the prophecy three times before it sunk in.

_The one without a blade_

_will give her people aid_

_for she cannot lead_

_until she is freed_

_the way to the Queen is thorough the heart_

_what happens when it falls apart_

_she cannot do it alone_

_with an empty spot on the throne_

_with his hand_

_they will command_

_the way to the Queen is thorough the heart_

_what happens when it falls apart_

_the men of old he needs to impress_

_by getting them out of this mess_

_only then will he find_

_what his heart had in mind_

_The time of the warrior is done_

_but the time of the king has just begun_

He couldn't believe it, Luxa was going to get married but not to him. He suddenly felt cold trying to find a way it would refer to him. He couldn't find anything he was a warrior and the prophecy clearly stated that his time was done. After reading it for the fifth time he looked at Luxa who was staring right back at him with a sad look on her face. He stood in silence for a while until Vikus spoke up.

"Well Gregor since you help us decipher Sandwiches prophecies before perhaps you can help with this one."

"Yea, sure." Gregor had to force himself to say the words because he really didn't want to help decipher a prophecy that would take Luxa away from him.

"Ok well line one states pretty clear that someone without a sword will help Luxa's people. So we can assume it no one from the army." started Vikus "but the next few lines are a little tricky. It says that Luxa won't be able to lead Regalia until she is freed but she is free now so there might be a plot to kidnap her and then the man from before will save her, but I would rather her not to be captured in the first place so we have men guarding her whenever she leaves her room."

Gregor looked at Luxa but she was looking away as Vikus started the next lines.

"Clearly Luxa will fall in love with someone but it sounds like he will break her heart."

That hurt Gregor a lot because he new it wasn't him because he could never break Luxas heart so it wasn't him that she would fall for.

"The next stanza can be summed up as Luxa won't be able to lead her people with out a king by her side because since she is not of age the only way for her to be an official ruler is if she were to marry. The next stanza is a repeat and I cannot think of any other Queen that it could refer to. The next one is a little weird somehow the king has to impress our ancestors to get what his heart desires. And the final stanza is pretty clear, the warrior isn't needed anymore" Vikus gave Gregor a look "But we still appreciate all that he has done for us in order to get us this far, but now its time for the King to lead and save everyone."

After the last line Vikus tried to dampen the blow but it still hit Gregor like a ton of bricks. He wasn't needed anymore. It hurt to think that what he needed so bad that he ran away from his family to get, didn't need him back. He got up and left the room to the surprise of everyone. Gregor walked the halls for a while.

"Greetings Overlander." A voice called to him

Gregor looked and saw a large bat, although not as big as Ares was.

"Hello, who are you?" Gregor asked as he did not recognize the bat

"I'm a the son of Vikus's bond, Euripedes, but you may call me Aether."

"Its a pleasure to meet you Aether."

"Would you like a ride somewhere."

"Sure, I'd like that a lot." Gregor said as he climbed on

"Where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere.... anywhere but here... I just need to get away for a while..."

"I understand." and with that Aether took off


	4. Flying

**Wow im a loser! I told you guys I would update every other day and I haven't kept my word yet! I'll try to work on that. If your interested in why I haven't updated its because the last Percy Jackson book came out you I read that twice (I like to make sure I got everything) and my job started up again so I was a little busy but those are just excuses, anyway i'll try to do better. A promise I will make is that if I ever give you a cliff hanger I WILL update on the second day at the latest because there's nothing worse than not knowing whats going to happen.**

**Once again I apologies for not updating, I hope that it will be worth the wait.**

**~Oddrock**

Gregor and Aether flew for a long time without talking. Gregor just concentrated on the beating of Aethers wings but his mind brought him back to why he came back. He couldn't lie to himself, he tried, but he new he came back for Luxa but now that he couldn't have Luxa where did he belong? Should he just go back to Virginia? Should he stay here and live as a normal citizen? Come to think of it he didn't know what a normal citizen did, he always lived at the palace when he stayed here but he didn't think he would be allowed to stay there forever.

"Are you ok Gregor?" asked Aether

"I'll be fine" Gregor sighed

"Do you love her?"

"What?" Gregor asked surprized

"Luxa, do you love her?"

"H... How did you know?"

"I used to talk with Ares, I was one of the bats who didn't think he should be exiled and believe saving you was the right choice. He spoke of you a lot and your relationship with Luxa. So again I ask you, do you love her?"

"... yes, I love her" Sighed Gregor

"You should tell her"

"I can't she doesn't love me back"

"Did she tell you that?"

"No, but the prophecy says that she doesn't"

"So, the prophecy says that 'Luxa doesn't love Gregor'?"

"Pretty much"

"No it doesn't it implies that but since when did you believe in Sandwiches prophecies? Ares told me that you were both against him and that people believe what they want to."

"But the prophecy said that one without a blade."

"As I recall you don't have one anymore."

"Well.... There's other thing than that and besides I wouldn't be a good King."

"Why? Because of your actions Regalia was saved! More than once!"

"But..... it just won't work out"

"I'm surprised that you would give up hope on the one you love so easily"

Gregor just bit his tongue he new a lot the Aether said was true but the prophecy implied otherwise and as much has he didn't believe in them it always came true no matter how far fetched it seemed. Then Gregor thought of something.

"How do you no what the prophecy said?" Gregor inquired

"I'm a messenger bat I keep the humans and fliers updated on what's going on with the other one. I had to relay the prophecy to the fliers."

"I see"

"Its lonely work I used to have a partner to keep me company but he got sick of it and stopped."

"Why don't you stop for a bit?"

"Because someone has to do it, otherwise the two lands will be in the dark about the other and communication would be lost."

"It sounds really important"

"Very"

Then Gregor had an idea one that would solve his problem.

"How would you like a partner?"

"Why would you want to come with me?"

"Because I don't have anything else to do I ran away from home and the prophecy says..." Gregor didn't want to talk about the whole Luxa and love topic knowing that he would lose again.

"I would like that." Aether smiled "But it comes with a cost."

"Which is?" Gregor wondered what the cost of becoming a messenger would be

"One you have to tell Luxa your feelings and Two you have to wait until this prophecy is resolved, don't give up hope yet."

Gregor didn't mind the second one because he already promised to help because of his experience with prophecies but he didn't want to tell Luxa his feelings because it would make things harder for her. But he reluctantly agreed to Aethers terms.

"Perhaps we should go back now, we've been flying for a few hours."

"Has it really been that long?... wow alright take us back."

As they flew back Gregor started noticing his surroundings and recognized a tunnel off to the side.

"Hey Aether, can you take that side tunnel?"

"Sure, But it doesn't lead anywhere."

They flew down a series of tunnels with Gregor leading the way until they came upon a ledge.

"Land here" Gregor said

"Where are we?"

"This used to be Ares hide out. When I wasn't here this was where he lived."

"I'm sorry for what happened."

"So am I." There wasn't a day that went by that he wished he hadn't told Ares to fly closer but he had gotten over it know its not what Ares would have wanted for him.

He was about to climb back onto Aether when he heard scraping sounds coming from below the ledge. He looked down but couldn't see anything he tried to breath harder so his echolocation would reach that far but it didn't quite make it. He was going to have to make a louder sound but didn't want to give his position away. Gregor make a snapping sound with his tongue and what he saw were hundereds of ants below him.

"Aether there are ants down here!" whispered Gregor

"But how did they get here? Their lands are far way."

"Maybe they have a tunnel entrance somewhere over here."

"A tunnel entrance?"

"Yea ants live under ground. They make tunnels to live in."

"We have to get back the council must have this information!"

"You mean you didn't know?"

"No one knows anything about the ants except for they'll do anything as long as its for the good of the colony. Thats why any information that you have would be very helpful."

"Ohh... ok well then lets get back." Gregor climbed on Aether and they took off.

Once they reached Regalia he was rushed by Mareth, Howard and Luxa.

"Where were you!" Asked Luxa

"I went fl..."

"No time we need your help ants have been spotted." interupted Howard "Two small groups of about a hundred each. The whole army has been sent out after them."

"Wait did you say the WHOLE army?" panicked Gregor

"Yea were planning on surrounding them and it will be a massacre so there we only be a few casualties." explained Mareth

Gregors face turned pale and he got lightheaded

"How long ago did they leave?"

"About an hour and a half now, why?"

"Shoot! Call them back! NOW!"

"Why they need to kill the ants before they attack."

"But now we're defenseless against the ants that are about to attack from behind."

"WHAT!" all three of them shouted

"Aether and I were flying and we flew to Ares hide out and down below where hundreds of ants." explained Gregor

"But how did they get back there? The patrols should have seen them!" Said Luxa

"They tunneled around."

"tunneled?" the three said confused

"No time! Get the army back here!" said Gregor

"Right!" Mareth said "Aether your the fastest flier hurry and warn the army tell them to send back the army. Have a smaller group take out the other ants and make sure they all have fliers the ants are almost useless useless against them."

"Right! I'm on it."

"I'll go with you." Said Gregor

"No, were going to need you here to help and we need to get you a sword and some armor."

"But..." Started Gregor

"Just because your not the Warrior anymore doesn't mean you can't fight! Your a rager and we're going to need one of those right now."

"What about Ripred?"

"He's back with the rats he comes and goes as he pleases." explained Luxa

"Alright I'll fight."

"Good, now Aether get going!"

With that Aether took off and the four of them ran to get suited up.


	5. ATTACK!

**Hey again!**

**After I wrote the last chapter I decided to start the next one and I finished it so now I updated twice today! Go me! Hopefully this make up for my absence even though this is a very short chapter**

**~Oddrock**

Chapter 5 – ATTACK!

Gregor made his way to the armory and got his old armor, which had been repaired, he tested out some of the swords but couldn't find one that he liked. He then saw two short swords hanging on the wall both were made out of black steel and when he grabbed the first one it molded into his hand and it felt even better than Sandwiches he grabbed the other sword with the other hand and it felt the same as the first. He grabbed the sheaths for them and strapped them on his back and was about to leave we he realized that the swords wouldn't' be good for fighting on top of a bat because they were to short so he went back and grabbed a long sword and strapped it onto his side and walked out.

He met up with Luxa, Howard, and Mareth. There bonds were with them and they had another bat. Off to the side stood a few soldiers who didn't go with the main force but Gregor guessed that they just got out of training because they looked nervous and they were young. They also had bats.

"Ok everyone ready? I know a spot where we can wait for them without them seeing us so we can still surprize them." said Mareth

"Your fighting?" asked Gregor while looking at his leg

"Your going to need all the help you can get." and with that everyone mounted on a bat and they took off.

They made it to the ledge and they sat there and took turns keeping a look out. Gregor was hoping that Aether would make it in time and they could get reinforcements soon.

"How many are there Gregor?" asked Howard

"Around 3 or 4 hundred." answered Gregor

Howard's face paled but them hardened again as he turned back to watch.

"Are you ok?" asked Luxa as she got up and sat next to him.

"Fine." Gregor said simply

As she reached out to hold his hand he moved his to itch his other arm. He didn't move it because he didn't want to hold hands but because his arm actually itched but before he could grab Luxas hand she moved away from him.

Maybe its a good thing that it happened after all she needed to fall in love with the new king. But the second he thought it he felt like an idiot. Aether was right, why didn't he fight for her? He was just going to give up? Just because Sandwich wrote down a stupid poem doesn't mean he can't try to change it. He stood up to go sit next to her.

"There hear!" yelled Howard

Everyone immediately went into battle mode and mounted their bats.

"Have we heard from any reinforcements?" Asked Mareth

"No, it looks like were on our own for now just stall them long enough so that reinforcements can arrive"

"All right lets go!" Mareth said

They took off and headed toward the army of ants.

They struck the ants in short bursts and attacking them in random locations but the ants kept charging. As Gregor and Hera, who was Gregors bat, were sweeping around to a new spot Gregor surveyed the battle. Howard, Mareth and Luxa were still fighting but only two of the others were left, but Gregor watched as one of them went to attack a group of ants, one of them grabbed the wing of his bat and sent him flying into another ant who cut the man in half. Gregors rager senses had fully taken over at this site and Hera flew toward one of the larger groups. He was about to swing when the ant turned around and grabbed Hera by the foot.

Gregor went flying over Heras head and in front of the rushing ants. He quickly got to his feet and drew his two short swords and faced the on coming ants.

As the first one came close Gregor struck out and impaled the ants face and severed the head of the next. After that everything just blurred together. He was just cutting, slashing, stabbing, and twirling. Body parts of ants were flying everywhere. So far the ants had only managed to scrap him but when he stabbed an ant his sword got stuck for a second but an ant attacked from behind. Gregor tried to use the other sword to stop it but wasn't quick enough as the ant bit into Gregors side.

Gregor yelled in pain and stabbed the ant. He then went into a rager spin killing ants faster than he could count. But an ant that was shorter than the rest ducked under the blade and bit Gregors shin causing him to trip and lose his swords, another ant bit deep into Gregors shoulder and another into his forearm. He looked up to see one go for his neck but before the ant could strike a paw went threw its face, and for the next few seconds there was a whirl of paws and fur. Then it stopped and his savior came into view.

"Well if it isn't the Overlander! Couldn't stay away from me could you?" Ripred laughed

"Yo....Your so..... so full..." Gregor tried to say but Ripred cut him off

"You need to rest, save your energy you lost a lot of blood"

"GREGOR!!" someone screamed and then Luxa came into view.

"I.... I.." He was trying to say 'I love you' but he couldn't get the words out as blood filled up his mouth

"Its ok Gregor! Its over!" Luxa was in tears "Aurora! Fly him to he infirmary!"

That was the last thing Gregor saw until he closed his eyes...


	6. Awakening

**So yea a couple of things,**

**The main reason I left that last chapter short was so I could end it in a cliffy so that I would force myself to keep my promise, some of you might say that I didn't because its technically after midnight but I don't consider the day over until I go to bed and I normally update right before I go to bed.**

**Also I have almost 150 visitors on my story but only 13 reviews im not telling you to review or else I wont update but I would like some feed back, a simple "good" or "bad" would be sufficient im just curious on what people think about my story. If its taken a bad turn then tell me and i'll try to fix it, if a lot of people hate a part of it i'll go back and redo it. I have no idea whats going to happen when I right the chapter I just start writing, I have a couple of things planned but for the most part im winging it so I can easily fix something that you dont like.**

**~Oddrock**

Chapter 6 – Awakening

When Gregor woke up he felt a little sore and stiff but when he remembered what happened he was happy to be alive.

"About time your up!" a voice said

Gregor turned and saw Mareth sitting down in a chair in the corner of the room.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Its been about 5 days now."

"5 DAYS? How did I sleep that entire time?"

"Well your wounds were very deep so the doctors kept giving you drugs to make you sleep so that you would burst open the stitches. They just took you off the meds thinking that you would be healed enough were you wouldn't rip them open."

"Ohh..." said Gregor and he finally realized the bandages that covered his new scars. "Anything new happen in the last few days?"

"Thats the reason I decided to be here when you woke up, I wanted to get you caught up on a few things." started Mareth but the way he said it made Gregor feel uneasy "The council is very grateful for what you have done and if theres anything that they can do all you need to do is ask, and their going to give you living quarters in the Underland."

"Is that it?" asked Gregor when Mareth stopped

"Unfortunately no... Gregor once the council found out about the prophecy they stated to look for the person who would be the new king." Mareth took a deep breath and then continued on "they have forced men into Luxas life, that was one of the reason she never left her room so she wouldn't have to see them. The council invited young men to dine in the palace and gave them a special spot next to Luxa and asked them questions about what they would do about the Ants. There have been a few promising candidates but when they set off on their quest they never came back. This past week the council found a new man, Matthew, he's a farmer but his dad was one of the greatest fighters until he died against the war with the rats. The council is waiting on his hand and foot like he's already the king" Mareth sighed before continuing "This time though its different... There letting him stay in Luxa's room..."

"WHAT? HOW COULD THEY DO THAT? THEY CAN'T JUST..." Shouted Gregor

"Calm down Gregor, I know its not easy."

"Sorry, its just... not fair"

"I know, but I have to tell you this. They set up one of the side rooms, so there not sleeping in the same room, but now Luxa has no where to hide from him like she could with all the others."

"She's hiding from them? Why?"

"Gregor, I'm not blind like the council. The council thinks that they can force Luxa to love someone that they throw at her, but they don't see how she looks at you and how she acts when your not around. They are blind from the prophecy, because any fool could see that she gave away her heart and her love.. to you."

Gregor was speechless for multiple reasons, the fact that the council was trying to force Luxa to marry someone, the fact that they let someone move in with her, and third because Mareth said Luxa loved him.

"But Mareth, the prophecy says that I'm not the one."

"Sandwich said love is the key to this whole king business and well... thats you."

"But it said my time was done."

"I have no idea what that means but I have no doubt that it will work out." Mareth said with a smile

"Thanks but im not so sure, anything can happen with them living together." Gregor sighed

"Maybe, but I doubt it. Until then lets try to come up with a way to fulfill this prophecy."

"Alright, but can I eat first? Im starving" Gregors stomach growled

"Sure i'll have the nurses bring something in for you."

"No its ok I want to walk around."

"Lets go the the kitchen then."

"Sounds good."

With a great deal of effort Gregor worked out all the soreness in his body and could walk fine. Mareth lead the way to the kitchens. They managed to get a cook to prepare a small meal for them and headed to the dinning hall. When they opened the doors Gregor saw a very familiar rat stuffing his face with shrimp.

"Hey Ripred!" called Gregor

Ripred turned around and with a mouth full of shrimp replied. "Well look who's on his feet! Have a nice nap?"

"Its good to see you too" mumbled Gregor

"Yea, sure, where's Lizzie?"

"She's with my family in Virginia."

"Oh, well thats to bad."

"By the way thanks for saving me against those ants."

"I noticed you were a little rusty since you left so I decided to step in and besides couldn't let you take all the credit now could I?"

"No course not I mean why would you do it just for my well being?"

"Why Gregor Im hurt by that statement." Ripred said with sarcasm in his voice

"Stuff it"

"No problem" Ripred replied and stuff a handful on shrimp in his mouth

"Not what I meant." mumbled Gregor

"So what do you think we should so about our little ant problem?"

Gregor was taken off guard by the sudden topic switch.

"Umm.... well I don't know we will have to find a way to destroy there home I suppose. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious what you would have to say, as I recall you and my bond have quite a bond yourself."

"I thought you didn't believe in prophecies?"

"I do when it benefits me."

"How do it help you now?" wondered Gregor

"Besides saving my entire race from the destruction of thousands of ants? And also getting someone competent to work with in deceasing the piece between our two races? Not much really"

Gregor didn't realize it before but he missed the Rat and his sarcasm but still he did get Ripred's complement and realized that it was a good as it would ever get.

"Thank you Ripred."

"Yea yea, listen tomorrow were having a meeting to discuss what should be done about the ants, so come up with something good." and with that Ripred eat his last shrimp and left.

"So have any ideas?" Gregor asked Mareth

"Nope but I hope you do."

"So do I." sighed Gregor

By then there food came and they eat in silence, while Gregor thought of a plan to save the Underland and win over the love of his life.


	7. Meeting

**Wow guys I know your probably mad at me but in my defense i've been in the hospital, its personal so don't ask, but im home for a week and a half before I have to get more tests done so I'll try to update as much as I possibly can.**

**A few story notes:**

**I've updated it so that anonymous viewers can review so please do and again a simple "good" or "bad" is fine (although if you say more its greatly appreciated)**

**I haven't read the Underland Chronicles in like 2 years so im not fresh on their dialogue so bare with me. I tried to check out a copy at my library but they don't have any of them, so for now im going to continue writing it like I have and thats all so on with the long awaited next chapter.**

Chapter 7 – Meeting

Gregor awoke the next morning, which was probably the afternoon since Mareth and he stayed up late discussing a plan to stop the ants but to no avail so Gregor was just going to have to go with it. He wasn't sure what time the meeting was so he decided to wander around for a bit.

Gregor mindlessly walked the halls not really going anywhere special but when his feet stopped he was right in front of the prophecy room and decided to step in.

He walked up to the wall that held the Prophecy of the King and read it though trying to tie it in with himself but as much as he twisted it he could make it work. He then started reading the other prophecies that sandwich had predicted about him and he realized that the first time he read each one that the out come was different than what they thought. It gave hope to Gregor that there was a chance, no matter how small, that the prophecy was talking about him. All he had to do was prove himself to the council.... As Gregor thought the words one of the lines of the prophecy rang in his head...

_the men of old he needs to impress_

_by getting them out of this mess_

All the council members were old and they were the ones that made the laws now and they were the only ones who could stop him from marrying Luxa. So all he had to do was get there approval and the prophacy told him how to do that he had to stop the ants from destroying Regalia. The only problem was that he had no idea how he was going to do that, maybe he could figure something out during the meeting while people were bouncing ideas back and forth.

"I thought you would be here." Gregor turned and saw Vikus "Figure out anymore of the prophecy?"

Gregor was about to tell him his new realization but stopped himself deciding that he should just keep everything to himself.

"No, I didn't have any luck."

Vikus didn't say anything at first and just stared into Gregors eyes with a knowing look and smiled "Well your wanted in the meeting room, shall we go?"

Gregor nodded and followed Vikus to the room where the council had tried to banish Ares, but thanks to him they weren't able. Gregor opened the doors and walked in.

the first thing that he saw was a large map on the floor. Upon further inspection he saw that it was a map of the Underland, with every race's territory marked. Then his attention moved to the council members, a few of them glanced his way, some seemed glad to see him but most were indifferent. Finally his eyes meet Luxa's but the eye contact was brief because she looked away, but it was enough for Gregor to notice the sadness in them. He then noticed the unfamiliar man next to her who was glaring at Gregor, so Gregor could only assume that it was Matthew.

Matthew was well built and strong looking, probably from working in the fields all day, he had the Underland pale hair and purple eyes.

The council stopped talking amongst themselves as Gregor walked to an empty seat next to Vikus. Gregor was silent as he didn't know what to do at these meetings so he decided he would only talk until he was spoken to.

"Well Matthew, you are the one who called the meeting to share with us your plan, so lets have it." spoke one of the council members

"Alright" his voice was shaky and you could tell he was a bit nervous, He probably wasn't used to politics, but then Gregor wasn't either. "As you know the ants are attempting to take over the underland and not just us but everyone." He gave a small pause before he continued "I can think of only one thing to do besides attacking them directly, and thats to evacuate to the Overland."

No one spoke and Gregor was waiting for the council members to start shouting at the man but they all looked at each other and nodded.

"The council agrees with you as well we are no match for there numbers."

"WHAT?!" Gregor practically jumped out of his seat "Are you crazy? You can't evacuate!"

"Gregor sit down this isn't your decision, in fact your lucky your even here!" shouted a council member back at him

"Yea that makes perfect sense! Evacuate to the overland without asking the Overlander about what would happen!"

Vikus spoke up at this point "I think that we should listen to the Overlander and use his expertise on the subject."

Only a few council members nodded but non of them stopped him so Gregor spoke

"The Overlanders wouldn't react well to finding that there is a secret world living right below them. They don't like it when things take them by surprise and it would cause a panic and the government would step in and arrest you all and say your a cult and were crazy. They would hide the entrances of the Underland from the people but would go explore it themselves. They would take over everything and kill off all the other creatures because they would be scared of them."

"We could always meet with their leaders first and discuses matters with them."

"Leaders from the Overland are hard to get a chance to talk. Somebody can't just walk up and talk with them, only important people can meet with the leader."

"Are you saying that we are not important?"

"No, im saying that they don't know your important, and if you tell them they will either laugh or demand for you to show them proof and once you show them they will take over and you will never be able to live or see the Underland again." explained Gregor

"What if we never talked about the Underland to anyone and just lead normal overland lives?"

"You stick out to much to go unnoticed and besides what about the other Underland races what will they do?"

"We could leave without them that way the Overland wouldn't fear us so much."

"And leave them to die by the Cutters?"

"Its a sacrifice but we need to look...."

"Well its not a sacrifice I'm willing to take" said a voice behind Gregor

"Ripred, how nice of you to join us."

"Whatever does anyone have a plan that doesn't involve everyone dying in the end?"

All the council members looked back a Matthew, who hadn't spoken since he shared his plan.

"Umm.... well.... if we made a truce with all of the Underland creatures then we might be able to create a force large enough to kill enough of them and make them retreat?" Matthew suggested

"The ants won't stop just because some of there numbers are taken out. As I have said they do everything for the good of the colony and its in there interest to kill us and so they won't stop until we kill them all. Only thing is, is that we don't stand a chance against there thousands of troops. Even if by some crazy miracle we win there will only be a hand full of us left and we would die off anyway." stated Ripred

Everyone was looking at someone else waiting for someone toy come up with a plan to stop this.

"Perhaps the Overlander has a plan." Ripred said and the way he said it he fully expected Gregor to have a plan.

Gregor thought for a moment as all the eyes in the room fell on him.

_'So we just need a plan that kills all the ants but without attacking directly...'_ thought Gregor and it took him another second to figure out the solution.

"What if there was a way to kill the ants, not all but over half their numbers?" asked Gregor who was still formulating the plan in his head

"There isn't a way." replied one of the council members

"Yes there is...." Gregor paused as the last pieces of his plan fell into place "All we have to do is collapse the ant hill."

"Whats the ant hill?"

"Its the entrance to the underground tunnel were the ants live. If we collapse the tunnels than it will wipe out most of there ranks and most importantly the Queen. From there it will be simple to wipe the rest of them out."

"How do you suppose we collapse the tunnels?"

"We blow them up..." said Gregor simply


	8. New Plan

**If its any consolation im really sorry for not updating in forever but this past month and a half i've been more concerned with other matters and this fanfic wasn't anywhere near the top of that list but things have settled down for now and so i'm going to update**

**I know I still haven't fixed the way the Underlanders talk but again I was busy, so bare with me.**

**Also if you could leave a review, I dont care if you type "good" or "bad" just something so I know that people liked the chapter, not that anyone remembers this story but that is my fault so i'll deal with it**

Chapter 8 – New Plan

Gregor was completely lost in thought he had his entire plan set-up in his head except for one part.... Where the heck is he going to get the explosives? He didn't think that the Underland had any, he thought he could go to the Overland to get some but he was just a kid in the Overland who was going to give him explosives? He thought about using gasoline but he wasn't sure if it would make a big explosion, like in the movies, or if it would leave a puddle of burning gas.

"Gregor, how do we 'blow them up'?"asked Vikus interrupting Gregor's thoughts

"We'll need to make explosives" responded Gregor

"What are explosives?" asked one of the council members

"Well.... im not really sure how to describe it, but it will work I just have to go to the overland for supplies."

"Could you tell us a little more about your plan?" another said

"Well its complicated but I figure if we set explosive charges though out the ants tunnel and detonate them at the same time it will cause a small earthquake and collapse the ants tunnels and killing a whole lot of them."

"So are we just supposed to take your word for it then?"

"Unless you have a better idea, then yes. But once you see an explosive go off you wont have any doubt and that I can guarantee." smiled Gregor

Gregor new the basics of what would be needed to make a bomb but he would have to experiment with it a little bit to get it right. The main problem right now was to convince the council members that it would work as most of them looked doubtful.

"Ok listen" started Gregor "I know some of you are having a hard time believing me so until I can convince you start trying to make treaties with the other races to help fight against the cutters, but please save the evacuation until there are no other options left. Can we at least agree on that?"

There were nods of approval from the majority of the council which Gregor was thankful for.

"Gregor help Matthew with the new plans as it will need to be him to lead the strike." stated one of the council members and the others seemed to go along more willingly now that matthew was back in charge. Gregor looked at them in shock as they filed out of the room, how could they just blow Gregor off like that it was his plan! Not Matthew's! Furry filled Gregor as he turned to glare at Matthew but noticed that he was almost as shocked as Gregor was. Which made Gregor question if he really wanted to be king or if he was doing it cause the council was forcing it upon him. But then went back to hating him when he grabbed Luxa's hand and walked out with her, but what bothered him the most was that Luxa didn't even look at him.

Over the next few days Gregor felt terrible he rarely saw Luxa anymore and every time he did she was with Matthew. It also didn't help that Gregors plan was now given credit to Matthew and that he had to spend time looking for supplies to make the bombs in the museum, like money, or gun powder or anything else that might be useful. He got lucky and found quite a bit of supplies but he would need more when it was time to attack the cutters.

It wasn't hard to figure out what combination of materials should be used.

When he wasn't working on how to make the bomb he took long flights with Aether to take his mind off of things. Aether was turning into Gregors closest friend in the underland and as much as he liked the Flier he really missed the person he came back in the first place for.

"when are you going to tell her?" asked Aether breaking the silence

Gregor new exactly who he was talking about with out even asking

"How can I now? I can never get her alone anymore because Matthew is always with her."

"So the mighty overlander can't overcome one man to get to his hearts desire?"

"Its not that simple, I tried to show the council that I could be the one the prophecy talks about but when I gave my idea they look to Matthew like it was his."

"You'll just have to make sure that the council sees that it was you that did all the work"

"Yea well were going to have a demonstration tomorrow and then we set off whenever we finish the other bombs but first I have to go to the overland and buy more supplies but im not sure if I can get everything because im a kid!" ranted off Gregor

"Sounds like you'll be very busy then, maybe its time to head back?"

"Ok" and with that they flew back to Regalia

Gregor walked back to the museum which was where he spent most of his time nowadays and he saw Matthew waiting for him inside.

"Hello Gregor." Matthew said and stood up to greet him

"What brings you here?" Gregor replied with a little sharpness in his tone

"I was just wondering on how the bomb making was coming and to see if you were sure you didn't want any help" The day after the meeting Matthew offered to help Gregor but Gregor refused

"I'm already finished." Gregor snapped back

"Gregor, I... I want to apologize for everything thats happened." Matthew stated as his eyes fell to the floor, Gregor just stared at him and waited for him to continue "I never meant to be caught up in this whole King Prophecy thing. One day I was bringing crops into town and stopped a fight that broke out between to boys and the council thought that it was a sign that I could stop the fighting between us and the cutters. I tried to refuse when they told me to move to the Palace but they told me that it was my duty to save the people of Regalia and all of Underland and they guilt tripped me into it. How was I supposed to refuse when they put it like that?"

Gregors mood toward Matthew shifted then he never realized that Matthew could have been the victim in all of this but he stayed silent as Matthew continued.

"When I got to the Palace they had me stay in Luxas room! I asked for a different one because I didn't what to interfere with her privacy but they insisted. So I took a spare bed in on of the guest bedrooms. After that they showed me the prophecy and expected me to find the solution. Ever since then they have waited on my hand and foot. I was relieved when you rejected my plan because I didn't want to leave but I didn't know what else to do. When you shared your plan I was excited because I thought I was finally off the hook but then they looked at me like it was my plan. I'm not trying to steal your place but I can't help it when the council forces me..."

it grew quiet after Matthews outburst but Gregor broke the silence

"Why are you so sure that its my place? After all I know little of the Underland outside of the Prophecies, Wouldn't it make sense for an Underlander to take over?"

"I've been reading the Prophecy over and over and it all centers around who Luxa chooses to be with and theirs no question that its you, the only thing that I can't figure out is why you don't love her back?"

"WHAT!?" Gregor was stunned "What makes you think I don't love her?"

"Do you?"

"Of course I do! I ran away from my family to be with her and now I can't leave even though you came along because the thought of being that far away from her again hurts and..." Gregor trailed off because he realized he was ranting.

Matthew smiled "You need to tell her, she thinks that you stopped loving her."

"How could she think that?"

"You started shying away from her."

"Thats because you entered the picture, and I thought that it was best for her."

"But even before that from what I understand right before the battle you ignored her."

Gregor thought back to the day of the battle and tried to think of what would have caused her to think that when he remembered her reaching for his hand at the same moment he had to scratch his arm, he couldn't believe that such a little thing could cause so many problems.

"Where is she?" questioned Gregor who all of the sudden was in a hurry

"She's in her room I think" but Gregor was gone before he finished

Gregor ran from the museum taking the shortest route he new to Luxa. As he ran some of the council members tried to stop him to ask him how he and Matthew where doing but he ran right past without even looking at them. As he turned the final corner Luxas door was blocked by to guards. Gregor didn't stop to ask permission and the guards tried to stop him with force Gregor dodged to the side and elbowed the first guard in the behind the head and using his momentum he hit the other guard in the cheek knocking them both out cold. Gregor swung the doors open and looked around the room.

"Gregor? What are you doing?" Luxa stated but Gregor simply walked up to her and grabbed her around the waist

"I love you" and with that he pulled her into the most passionate kiss he could give trying to prove his point thought that one action.

**Normally I don't do AN's at the end but I wanted to clear some things up:**

**As far as the bomb goes, yes I know how to make a homemade bomb, no I will not tell you, why you ask? cause the last thing I need is to be directly responsible for 9 year olds blowing themselves up across the world. So you'll just have to trust me when I say I know how to do it.**

**I may go back and edit this. I was in a rush to get going again and I have a feeling I made a lot of mistakes**


	9. Demonstration

**Hey im back again, wow you people must hate me so instead of babbling like I normally do on with the chapter.**

Chapter 9 - Demonstration

After what felt like an eternity Gregor and Luxa finally needed air and broke apart.

Luxa looked at Gregor with a confused face.

"Gregor, I don't understand..."

"I love you, whats not to understand?"

"I thought.." Luxa started but Gregor interrupted her by placing his lips on hers

"Everything has just been a misunderstanding mostly my fault but now im setting it right."

"I'm glad because I don't know what I would have done without you"

They both started to lean in for another kiss when the door opened again.

"LUXA!!" Mareth yelled "oh Gregor.... is everything ok in here?"

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" responded Luxa as Gregor turned bright red

"The guards outside were knocked out so I thought something bad happend"

"The guards?" Luxa said turning to Gregor who was just about glowing red with embarrassment

"Well you see.... I may have gotten a little.. carried away in my attempt to see you and the guards were about to stop me so I may have knocked them out......" Gregor said while trying to subdue his embarrassment

"You attacked them! I can't believe you! they would have just asked why you needed to see me."

"yeah... well....." then Gregor gave up trying to defend himself and felt really bad for what he did to the two guards.

"Well Gregor the least you could do is help me carry them to the hospital." Mareth stated

"Sure I'll meet you out in the hall in a second."

Mareth left with a smile to give the two some privacy.

"Luxa I know that everything is working against us, but I promise that I'll find a way to make it right"

Luxa smiled and Gregor wraped his arms around her waist and pulled her into another long kiss. It would have been longer but Gregor had to help Mareth with the guards and left without another word.

"So are you ready for your demonstration?" asked Mareth

"I think so unless the fuse it a dud which would make me look bad but other then that everything should be fine."

"Good to hear, how are things with Luxa now?"

"Great!... why? Your not going to tell anyone right?"

"Of course not! Its just good to know that you two are together again."

"Thanks Mareth"

"Anytime." Mareth said with a smile

They were walking back when Matthew walked up to them.

"Gregor we are needed for the demonstration and I would like to go over things with you."

"Sure lets get going"

It was a short walk to the museum were Gregor kept the bomb. They walked in and Gregor located the bomb and put it in a backpack and started to leave.

"Gregor, before we go I want to go over a few things." Matthew said

Gregor gave a confused look "Like what?"

"Well I want to admit that I had no part in the planing process or anything for that matter but I was wondering when to do it."

"Why not as soon as we get there?" Questioned Gregor

"Think about it, do you think that the council will listen to you after we tell them it was all your idea? I'm not trying to be rude but the only reason that they are going along with this is because they think i'm in control."

"So you think its best to tell them after we defeat the ants?"

"No, just after the bomb goes off and they approve of us to go out on the mission we tell them it was your idea and they have no choice but to continue as planned and when we win, they will have to acknowledge that you are King."

"That makes sense."

And with that they both walked to the cave where they fought the ants all that time ago.

* * *

It was a while before everyone made it down to the cave but by now everyone was for the most part hear. But Gregor wondered where Luxa was because she wasn't hear yet.

Seeing his eyes scanning the crowd Matthew whispered "The Queen is always fashionably late, some how its to show that she's important or something like that."

He smiled at Matthew knowing that he didn't understand it either, but Gregor looked and saw Luxa walking toward them.

"Tell her to walk over to me" Matthew whispered "we still need the council to think it was my plan"

Gregor didn't like it but knew that Matthew was right so when Luxa got close enough Gregor stared at her and made eye contact before tilting his head a little toward Matthew. Luxa took the signal and walked in between the two but looped her arm thought Matthews.

Now that everyone was present Gregor took a step forward. "Ladies and Gentleman, over the past few day I have been working on what we Overlanders call a bomb. Its tough to explain so I will show you a sample of what its like but please keep in mind that when I make the real thing it will be even bigger."

Gregor turned and set down his bag and pulled out the bomb and a lighter that he found in the museum. He walked a little further away to ensure everyones safety. He placed the bomb on the ground lit it and ran back towards the crowd to join Luxa and Matthew. He turned and waited.

"...BOOM!!!!" the bomb exploded into an inferno that Gregor estimated to be 40 feet in diameter and when it settled a crater was taken out of the ground. It worked better than expected so with a smile he turned around to face his audience.

What he saw made him want to laugh everyone around him had their mouths hanging open and had an expression that could only be seen. Some Gregor notice had a look of terror and Gregor couldn't blame them. Then everyone turned to look at Gregor who still had a smile on his face. It was Vikus who reclaimed his composure first and walked out to Matthew and spoke.

"Well Matthew I think that you have the councils permission to use this device against the cutters"

Gregor couldn't believe that Vikus would side with Matthew after all of this but Vikus glanced at Gregor and with a small wink he look back onto Matthew. Gregor then realized that Vikus was acting just as they all were.

Everyone in the council was nodding their approval some even voiced themselves. Matthew then stepped forward and let Luxa arm fall from his.

"Thank you everyone but I will not take credit for an idea that was not mine!" the council members started denying it and that he was being to modest but Matthew used the power that the council itself gave him and raised his hand for silence.

"It's true everything that you have seen today is the result of Gregor. He is the rightful king, he is the one the prophecy talks about." It was then that the council started yelling not even Matthew could calm them. But Luxa stepped up and wrapped her arms around Gregor as Gregor put his arm cross her shoulders.

"Silence!" she didn't have to say it load because the most of the council members were now stunned by the change of events and the one's that were still shouting shut up after they saw the look in Luxa eyes. Luxa was about to continue when Vikus spoke up first.

"Gregor was this in fact your idea?"

"It was"

"Luxa, do you choose to be with Gregor?"

"I do"

"Then this is exellent news! The prophecy is coming together!" exclaimed Vikus

"But it also said that the time on the warrior is done" spoke up one council member who obviously didn't approve.

"Perhaps it is because we don't Gregor as the Warrior we need him as the King."

Gregor felt a surge of joy threw his body when he heard it explained that way because even with everything going on there was still that part of him that couldn't just forget about the prophecy but now the doubt was swept away.

He then looked at the council to see their reactions about it some looked relived, some looked content, some were thinking, probably trying to find something that could be used against him, and the rest looked furious, which surprised Gregor because there weren't as many as he thought there would be.

"Well Gregor I must say good job, and when do you expect that you will be able to leave for the cutters 'hill' I think you called it?" asked Vikus

"As soon as I can, if we could arrange for me to visit the Overland so I could get more supplies tomorrow that would be a good start. Also how goes the alliances with the other lands?"

"Most have joined we are now working on the rats as some of them don't agree but Ripred is convincing them slowly. And as for your request I don't see a problem with you going to the overland for a while."

"Good, then tomorrow i'll leave and the next few days i'll make everything I can and we set of right after. Now if you excuse me I need to do more planning."

"As you wish."

With that Gregor and Luxa walked back to the palace but not before Gregor mouthed 'thank you' to Matthew who nodded.

As entered Luxa living area they both just curled up by the couch and relaxed, finally being able to be together in each others arms. Until someone knocked on the door and Luxa very reluctantly got up to open it.

Gregor looked at Luxa and saw the surprized expression on her face as she slowly turned toward him.

"Gregor?" said a familiar voice from around the corner and Gregors face paled as he recognized it. And sure enough she rounded the door follow closely by another man and two littler girls.

"Mom?.. Dad?..." stammered Gregor


End file.
